


Kokichi Oma's Day out.

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Kokichi leaves the house today,, the usual.Right?





	Kokichi Oma's Day out.

**Author's Note:**

> A story abt Kokichi, because there isnt enough content of him already  
> smh

Kokichi woke up to the sound of his pet roomba that he named keebo.  
Kokichi loved his pet roomba sm because it always brung him his morning mail and milk.  
Not that kirumi doesnt do that shit anyways.  
Kokich got up and stepped on keebo, "shit sorry keebler."  
The roomba turned the opposite direction

When kokichi called keebo to tell him that he named his roomba 'keebo', he hung up and never called Kokichi back. What a fucking pussy.

Kokichi heard a knock at his door and he opened it to find Angie and Rantaro.  
"H-Hewwo?" Angie said holding a few flyers, "Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior Atua?"

"No. Hail Satan" Kokichi said walking outside in nothing but his ronald mcdonald looking undies,  
"looking hot kokichi" Rantaro said with a wink and Kokichi winked back. Angie was disgusted but she kept that smile glued onto her face. For Atua.  
Anything for Atua.  
Kokichi's stomach made a loud ass growling sound and they all craned their necks to look at him, "Damn im hungry." Kokich said and they all nodded.  
"Atua says Angie is hungry."  
"I could die for some Avacado Ice cream rn." Rantaro said and Kokichi gasped  
"Lets all go for ice cream!" Kokichi suggested and everyone agreed.

So,, like,, as they walked there was some huge ass boulder in their way with like, alot of hair. And it could be no other than the best boy Gonta.

*Cheering*

"Ah, if it isnt my favorite sex toy." Kokichi said and Gonta turned around holding his bug net,  
"What?" Gonta said confusion. ??? ? ?  
"Nothing! Uh,,, wanna go get some ice cream with us Gonta?"  
"It is too early for ice cream Kokichi! Gonta thinks-"  
"Its not very gentlemanly to talk back to a supreme leader, you should know that" Kokichi said and Gonta looked very distressed,, he sweat  
"Ah, okay then...Gonta guess he will go with friends." Gonta smiled throwing his bug net into the air, it disappearing automatically, "Can Gonta's special friend tag along?"  
"Who is this friend of Gonta's?" Angie asked and Gonta smiled.  
"It's a surprise!"  
"She can come as long as she isnt a slutty hoe like Miu." Kokichi said  
"Ok!" Gonta said excitedly, cupping his hands by the side of his mouth as he yelled, "Brenda, you can come out now!"  
A smol,,,, yellow butterfly flew down from the nearest tree and landed on gonta's shoulder.  
"Uh," Rantaro uttered, "Thats Brenda?"  
"Yes!"  
Kokichi was fucking disgusted. Brenda? The hell??? Why is this little thot wearing loafers in the time period we are in?! ITS 2018 YOU MOTHERFUCKER GET IT RIGHT.  
"Ok letsa go." Kokichi said and they all strolled down the street like cool human beings.  
Lmao kokichi was making the fucking Mr Krabs walking sound affect.  
Then entered the nearest Taco bell and walked up to the counter to see Miu.  
"Oh god, its you." She said disgusted at the sight of Kokichi,  
"Hell yeah its me" He replied  
"Whatever Lil' Broomstick, what will it be?" She asked and kokichi put a finger to his chin  
"Lemme get uhh....some ice cream." He said and Miu laughed.  
"You stupid twinkie, taco bell doesnt sell ice cream!"  
Angie cut in the convo, "yes YALL DO ,,, I REaD IT IN AN ArtICLe!"

"Actually," Rantaro said, "Miu is right, they only sell ice cream at Taco bell in mexico."  
Kokichi goraned, "I gotta go to mexico to get some fucking ice cream??"  
The manager, Kaito Momota walked up to see teh commotion, "Whats up yall?"  
Kokichi was anger, "THIS HOE WONT GIVE US OUR ICE CREAM!"  
"WE DONT SELL ICE CREAM YOU ILLITERATE CUNT" Miu screamed back and Kaito put a hand on her shoulder and whispered,  
"Just give them some random sperm from out back, put some food coloring in it,,, then mix it with ice or something."  
Miu tried to contain her laugher and tears as she uttered out her next sentence, "o-okay,,, what ice cream do yalls want?"

Kokichi: Panta Icecream

Rantaro: Avacado Icecream

Gonta: He is vegetariian,, he cant eat icecream

"Woah wait,," Miu said, "What do you mean yo u cant eat icecream?"  
Gonta sighed and Brenda shook her head, "Icecream is made of dairy, and dairy is COW"

"Whatever"

Angie: Atua Blessed Icecream

Brenda: Oranges.

"Wait,, we dont sell or-" Miu started to say but Gonta gave Miu a very harsh stare and she tapped in oranges on the touch screen register thingy shit,, idk  
"That will be 300 dollars." Miu said and kokichi took out Shuichi's credit card.  
"Thanks."

Miu shoved their ice cream into their hands and then went to a table to sit. But Gonta's fatass broke a chair and their little visit to Taco bell costed them another 300.

As they ate Kokichi glared at Brenda. "Ok but, Brenda isnt even eating those oranges." He complained and Gonta turned to look at Brenda who was typing on her smartphone. "I spend money on those oranges."

"She'll eat them Kokichi, you gotta be patient" Gonta said and Kokich wasnt having it.

"Listen slut," He started to say to Brenda and Gonta gasped at his choice of words

"K-Kokichi!"

"You better eat those fucking oranges or else."

Brenda snatched Kokichi's weave and that was the final straw. Kokichi slammed his fist down and crushed Brenda.

Right infront of Gonta.

Gonta was shocked, and close to crying. His best friend had just been murdered by his other best friend, "BRENDA!!!"

Brenda twitched and said something is Buganise to Gonta. Gonta sobbed as he listened to her last wish. "O-Ok,, for you Brenda.."  
When Brenda went limp, Gonta got up and flipped the table,

"Come on Gonta,,"

"Gonta its a butterfly,, chill."

"Simply divine, shes in a better place with Atua!"

Gonta looked at Kokichi, "K O K I C H I"

"yes?"

Gonta reached for Kokichi and Kokichi did a flip out of his seat before he could grab him, "Woah big boy,, calm down"

"YOU KILLED GONTA'S FRIEND,, SO NOW KOKICHI GOTTA D I E"

"WOAH"

"ATua doesNT Like THIS"

"Gonta, Transform!" Gonta did a whole sailor moon transformation and turned into Sailor Gonta! "GONTA SHALL PUNISH YOu, IN THE NAME OF THE (idk forest????)"

Kokichi started to run as GOnta chased after him.

The end


End file.
